A New Krum
by Blueslusher48
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Hogwarts, and both Harry and Draco are totally infatuated. But the young Krum doesn't seem to notice either of them. Will these boys have their hearts broken? Or will one walk away with the girl?
1. A New Girl

I DO NOT own Harry Potter.... I WISH... This goes for EVERY Chapter  
  
Harry's gaze was drawn to the doors of the Great Hall when he heard them bang shut again. Someone had walked through them, but he couldn't see who it was. He returned to his conversation with Ron about the Quidditch team this year when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He slowly looked up to see one of most beautiful faces he had seen in his life. His jaw dropped open before he realized it. He snapped it shut, and squirmed under the girls gaze. Her long brown hair was wind tossed and framed her face perfectly. Her cheeks were a rosy pink from the cold outside. Her clear blue eyes pierced into his green ones as she looked down at him. They stood out against her tanned skin. Ron swiveled around to look up at her, and he had almost the same reaction as Harry, but he was able to control it. Hermione sighed in disgust, "Hi," she said brightly. "Is there any way we can help you?" she asked.  
"Yeah, anyway?" Harry piped up, his mind wandering fast. Ron and Hermione both smacked him, and the girls cheeks got even redder, the color spreading through her whole face. Harry nearly swooned at that. She looked so much cuter like that.  
"I'm looking for Dumbledore," she said shyly, not making eye contact with any of them, not even Hermione, who was staring at her oddly. A barely noticeable accent tinted her voice.  
"I knew it," Hermione burst out. "Krum. You're Viktor's sister. He was talking about you," she said, still holding in laughs at the absent minded stares that Harry was giving Vikky, and at the weird looks Ron was giving Harry.  
Vikky nodded shyly "Yeah, that's me," she said, her blush creeping back again. Harry stood up.  
"I can take you," he offered. Hermione shot him a look, and stood up. Harry glanced at her pleadingly. She sat down again. Harry's face lit up with a smile, and Vikky felt her insides melt for the first time ever when she saw that. Harry quickly walked around the front of the table and took her arm gently, leading her towards the hallway. They got a few odd looks, but Harry ignored them. Vikky's face just got redder.  
When they were out of the Great Hall, Harry slowed down. "So, what brings you to Hogwarts? Don't you live near Durmstang?" he asked boldly, his hand still on her arm.  
Vikky nodded. "I don't really like the Dark Arts," she stuttered. "And that's all we studied there. So Vik sent me here," she explained, taking a deep breath. That was a rather long string of words for her.  
Harry grinned foolishly at her, which made her blush even harder. "Well, that's not such a bad thing. At least I don't think so," he said, his smile spreading wider. Vikky glanced at him, noticing his still present hand on her arm.  
"Can I um, ask who you are?" she asked Harry, not seeing his scar. He grinned even harder. She was probably going to swoon when she heard who he was he thought to himself.  
"Harry Potter. And what's your first name, may I ask?"  
Vikky didn't give him quite the reaction he had been looking for. She must just be too shy. "Harry Potter? You kicked my brother's ass. Good job. It's Vikky," she said, still a bit reserved.  
"Do you ever say more than one sentence?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I just did. I just don't talk much. I'm not exactly a very open person. As you can see." Vikky felt herself blushing as she felt him looking at her.  
Harry nodded, then sighed reluctantly, "Well, it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again."  
Vikky smiled and waved, knocking on Dumbledore's door, then walking up the staircase into his office. He looked up at her, "Ah, Viktoria. Welcome. Have a seat," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down in one of them, her back straight as a board. "You can relax you know. I won't kill you for bad posture," he teased. Vikky relaxed a little, but her posture was naturally very straight from years of training. "So your brother sent you here, but your father died the week before, so you are a week late for mental stability issues, and funerals and all that stuff?" he asked.  
Vikky nodded, "Yes, times are a bit hard in Bulgaria right now, and I needed to get away from the branch of schooling being offered," she told him. Dumbledore nodded, then picked up the frayed Sorting Hat and walked over, placing it on her head. She was a bit startled, then heard a soft voice speaking:  
"Ah, a late arrival, eh? Hmm, very smart young lady. Much to prove. Ravenclaw would help you in your academic journeys. But a loyal little thing you are. Hufflepuff could be the right place. But in your heart, I can see it clearly. You are a brave little soul. You have fought through many things, and it shows true. GRYFFINDOR" he yelled, but not nearly as loud as normal.  
Dumbledore plucked it off of Vikky's head and set it back on its shelf. "Well, that means you are in Gryffindor. Your stuff with be brought up to your room and will be there when you get there. I am sure you can find someone to bring you to the entrance way," he said with a kind smile. She thanked him and walked back down the stairs, not paying attention... 


	2. Meeting Malfoy

She smacked right into Harry as she came around the last stair. She wasn't prepared for someone to be standing there, and she was thrown backwards from the act of running into him, his weight more than 20 pounds greater than hers. She landed on her ass, stopping herself from swearing at the last second, not sure if it was a teacher she ran into. She looked up to see Harry. "You."  
Harry grinned, offering her his hand to help her up, which she took reluctantly, standing up and brushing herself off. "I figured I would stick around so I could show you where your table was," he explained, a stupid grin on his face. "What house are you in?" he asked, looking at her. She squirmed under his gaze, feeling like she was under suicide watch or something of the likes.  
"Gryffindor," she muttered, brushing past him, headed to the Great Hall, hoping to shake him off.  
"Really?" His tone reflected his excitement. "That's what I'm in," he said, hurrying to catch up with her. She sped up, but so did he. She finally gave up and slowed, realizing she wouldn't be able to shake him.  
"Great, I'm in the house of the big git," she muttered under her breath, but to her luck, Harry didn't hear her. He led her to the Great Hall. She didn't speak a word to him as he jabbered on about the houses and things that had happened in the first week she had missed. Or the first three days. She had arrived on Saturday, and school had started on Wednesday. She just continued to walk, but Harry wasn't discouraged.  
They entered the Great Hall, and Vikky received a few stares. She was talking to Harry Potter, the person almost all of them wanted to talk to, and she had only been there 5 minutes. And she seemed to be ignoring her. She ignored the stares. She sat at the far end of the table, close to the doors. Harry was about to sit next to her when she looked straight up at him. "Why don't you go back to your friends? I'm sure they miss you, and I just want to eat in piece."  
Harry gawked at her, but composed himself and walked back to Hermione and Ron. Ron started interrogating him, and Harry told him about what he had talked about. Hermione ignored them, watching Vikky eat a sandwich, almost swallowing it whole in her haste. She downed a pumpkin juice in the same speed and stood up to leave. Then Hermione saw a problem. Vikky stood up, smacking into a tall, white-blonde haired boy.  
Harry wasn't the only one who seemed to have noticed Vikky when she had entered. Draco Malfoy had seen her enter, recognizing her Krum features, although much less bulky than her brother. He had seen her leave with Potter and sneered. He stood up when he saw her reenter and shun Harry. "I'll be right back," he told Crabbe and Goyle. He walked over right as she stood up and she ran smack into him, causing her to sit down again.  
Vikky glared up at Draco, a defiant glint in her eye. She was really getting sick of all these Hogwarts people running into her. At Durmstang, everyone knew better than to touch her if they wanted their heads to remain attached. Her brother wasn't fond of anyone touching her.  
"Watch it," she snarled, sliding over and standing up, only to have her exit be blocked by Malfoy as he slid over a step.  
"Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he put emphasis on Draco.  
"Name's I don't really care." She tried to brush past here, but he stood firm, his weight 40 pounds more than hers. She couldn't budge him. "What do you want?"  
"You," he murmured, his hands reaching forward, heading for her chest. She brought her knee up, connecting with his groin area. He doubled over in pain, and she gave him a cold look.  
"Good luck," her voice had a cold edge to it. She blew past him, walking out of the Great Hall, leaning against the wall, hoping he didn't follow. To her luck, he didn't. He was in too much pain, and most of the hall was laughing at him. Hermione started giggling, but decided to help Vikky. She walked out of the Great Hall, stepping over Draco, purposely kicking him 'on accident', apologizing, her voice false.  
She found Vikky outside the hall. "Need a little help?" Vikky looked at her sheepishly.  
"Did I just screw myself over?" she asked. She looked a bit nervous.  
"Nah, it's just Draco. Everyone hates him anyways," Hermione had a kind smile on her face, and Vikky responded with a small smile of her own. "You know, Harry really likes you," she continued. She saw Vikky's face go beet red, and then completely pale. Hermione changed the subject.  
"So, how is your brother?" she asked. "I haven't talked to him in awhile." "Actually, I'm supposed to tell you he says hi." A small smile finally came over her face.  
"Really? I was going to visit him this summer, but the whole thing with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named changed my mind," Hermione said sheepishly.  
Vikky's face changed instantly. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a thin line for a second, then just as fast, she had a smile on her lips. "Wouldn't have been a good summer anyways. Snowed for most of it." She hoped Hermione hadn't noticed the change. She was hoping she wouldn't have to tell anyone about her father.  
Hermione saw her face change, but figured if Vikky didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't force her. "I see you've got an admirer already." Hermione tried to see if she would get any reaction giving away that Vikky didn't mind and she got it: Vikky's cheeks flushed the littlest bit and Hermione saw it.  
"Good for him," she said, trying to act nonchalant. Hermione had to stifle a laugh so that Vikky wouldn't think she was being laughed at on her first day.  
"Yeah. I think he really likes you. When I left, he was talking about you to Ron. He never talks to Ron about anything in the Great Hall. They usually don't want to get overheard, but he's talking about you." Hermione felt bad for Harry with everything going on, and she was wondering if Vikky would ever hook up with Harry. It would do both of them good. From their conversation so far, Hermione was thinking yes.  
"Well, he can talk all he wants," Vikky muttered. "Doesn't mean I'll hear." Inwardly, she was wondering if she had a chance. She'd never had a boyfriend, and Harry was pretty cute.  
Hermione could tell Vikky was thinking about something, so she waited a minute before asking, "So, do you want to know where you sleep?"  
Vikky nodded, still thinking about the way Harry had looked at her, and the way he had helped her up. She turned and followed Hermione up to the painting of the Fat Lady. She learned the password "Godric's Lair." She entered and gasped at how homely the common room was. "These are really nice. At Durmstang we got a few chairs, a few tables, and a fireplace. Nothing as nice as this," she commented.  
Hermione smiled like a proud mother. "Want to see your dorm?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she ran up the stairs to her dorm, Vikky trailing not far behind. "Are you a sixth year?" Hermione asked. Vikky nodded and Hermione led her into the dorm at the top of the tower. "This one's ours," she said proudly. She had decorated it over the years with some help from the other sixth year girls. "Like it?"  
"Yeah, it's nice. Which bed isn't taken?" she glanced around the room. All the beds looked like they had occupants. Hermione pointed t a corner that Vikky hadn't noticed. Vikky saw a bed that looked exactly like all the other beds in the room except it didn't have any personal affects on it. She walked over and flopped down, staring at the canopy over her head. She glanced at Herimione, who was watching Vikky closely. "Do you know when my stuff will get here?" Hermione shook her head. "Should be here soon though," she reassured Vikky, who merely nodded. "It's not that important. So, which one's yours?" Hermione pointed to the bed closest to Vikky's. The heads of the beds were only a half a foot apart. The room had been arranged to fit Vikky's bed in. "Perfect distance for talking," she pointed out. Hermione grinned, sitting on the edge of her bed so that they were facing each other. "So, do you think Harry really likes me?" she asked with a little too much excitement for someone who "didn't care." Hermione grinned. She was right. Vikky did like Harry. "Yeah, we're best friends, and I can tell with these kind of things. He has the hots for you. He probably wants to get in your pants," she teased. Vikky didn't catch the joke. "Ew, ew, ew! That is just DISGUSTING!" she cried, burying her face in her pillow. Hermione laughed at her reaction. "I was kidding Vikky. Have you ever even kissed a guy?" she asked tentatively, already expecting the answer. "No, never kissed any," she said sheepishly. Hermione tried to sustain her giggles. "What's so funny?" Vikky asked, raising her head from her pillow to glare at Hermione. Hermione put her hands up in peace, "Nothing. Your brother was right. You are pure. I wouldn't be surprised if that changed soon," she added. Vikky looked at her. "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Well, Harry is very persistent. I'm sure he'll try and give you at least one kiss." Vikky made a face. "Course, you might just kick him in the balls. Who knows?" she teased. Vikky got a thoughtful look on her face "Ah, the possibilities," she said jokingly while Hermione got a VERY nervous look on her face. "You know I was kidding right?" she asked tentatively. "Cuz if you kicked him the balls he would come right back to me, and I would be in a bad spot." Vikky grinned innocently, "I promise you I would never kick Harry in the balls. I swear," she said with her fingers crossed. "Now, I think I'll go to bed." She pulled out her covers and climbed into bed still in her clothes. Her things still hadn't arrived. Hermione laughed and put on her pajamas before climbing into bed, falling silent and only hearing a light breathing sound coming from Vikky's bed. 


	3. Diary Interlude

Um, Dear Diary? First off, am I really supposed to write that? Cuz that is really messed up. Anyways, whoa, you should have seen this girl. She just came out of no where and I am just awe-struck. She's beautiful, smart, but she is really quiet. I really like her, but she is the only person I have ever met that has ignored me in any way. And she DOES know who I am. It's just weird. But DRACO was hitting on her. Poor her. I was just trying to be nice! I mean, honestly, who would want Malf-WAIT! What the heck! I don't have a diary! She really HAS messed me up.  
Harry  
  
When Vikky was sure Hermione was sleeping, she slipped out of her bed quietly and opened her trunk,which had magically appeared while they had been talking, and she pulled out her diary. Then she crawled back into bed, muttering 'Lumos', pulling the covers over her head as she pulled a quill and ink well out of her diary from where they were hidden magically:  
  
Diary  
The first day at Hogwarts was interesting. Harry Potter was hanging all over me. It was weird. And there was that Malfoy dude. He was a bit surprised when I kneed him in the balls. It was really funny. Hermione is really nice. I'm in Gryffindor. I'll have to tell Viktor. He should be proud. Hermione knows I've never been kissed. Harry is kind of cute, but I'm way to shy to say anything about it to him or anyone. But this year looks like it's going to be a good one.  
Vikky  
  
She sighed softly as she put her quill and ink bottle back into the diary with a flick of her wand, and then tucked her diary safely away in the hidden compartment of her trunk. She laid back down, falling asleep fast. 


	4. Pigs and Homework

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I haven't done any of these yets. That's cuz I was just writing the story and all, and I didn't know about the edit. But as you can see I have condensed the chapters from what it was and yeah! I also changed the distance between when this chapter occurs from the start of school... I realized that Quidditch tryouts are sooner, which affects the next chapter**

1 WEEK LATER

Vikky walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, talking about the easy assignment they had gotten from Professor Flitwick on the Speechless Charm, a charm that could be used to make a person quiet for up to 4 hours at a time. But only the most powerful of wizards could make one last that long. Hermione had been able to make hers last an hour, and Vikky's had lasted just as long.

At times, Hermione felt that Vikky was infringing on her status as the smart one, but they got along so well that she really didn't care much anymore.

"I can't believe it only has to be 10 inches! That's like writing a story! That's so easy!" Vikky was saying as they headed to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron were already sitting.

"Did you guys run here or something?" Hermione asked as she sat down across from Ron, and Vikky sat next to her, across from Harry. They both made a face as the two boys continued to eat at an amazing speed. When they seemed to have finished, the looked up and noticed the girls for the first time.

"When did you two get here?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Harry did the same thing and nodded, his gaze on Vikky, who had just grabbed a sandwich and was starting to eat it at a half-way normal speed.

Hermione shook her head, sighing. "You wouldn't know, you were too busy stuffing your faces. You would think the food would disappear the speed you ate it at," she teased, grabbing a piece of chicken and beginning to eat it. "I asked if you ran here."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, just about. We were just hungry, ok 'Mione," he muttered.

"Yeah, or you just wanted to gross us poor girls out," Vikky chimed in after she had swallowed. Ron sent her a fake glare and Vikky stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Harry, what do I do? She-SHE STUCK HER TONGUE OUT AT ME!" Ron cried in fake anguish. Vikky started to giggle and Harry hit Ron playfully.

"Stupid ogre," Harry muttered. Both of them reached for what appeared to be the last piece of chocolate cake.

"Pigs," Hermione and Vikky said at the same time. They started to giggle and Harry started to blush, letting Ron take the piece of cake.

Hermione started to laugh. "Oh, someone's embarrassed!" she teased, and Vikky blushed bright red as she said that.

"I think I'm gonna go get a head start on that essay for charms," she muttered, standing up and grabbing her bag.

From across the room, a blonde boy grinned. He would get her. He didn't care what she thought. He would have her. He had already started a plan, and he would be able to complete it soon. He grimaced as he saw Harry stand up.

"VIKKY!" Harry cried, running down the hall after Vikky, who had just turned the corner. He came around it still going full speed when he smacked into something. Harry collided with it and sent both of them sprawling.

"Ouch," a voice muttered as the thing sat up and rubbed her head. "Vikky! I am SO sorry," Harry apologized, scrambling to his feet, offering her his hand, which she took for a second as she stood up, but she quickly dropped it.

"What did you want?" she asked, still rubbing her temple.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to make you leave dinner. I feel bad, I mean, you are Herms were right, we were being pigs, and I realized it, then Herms went and had to be all smart and make fun of me, and in a way, you." He started to blush, and this caused Vikky to blush again.

"It's ok Harry, I just wanted to work on my paper," she fibbed. Harry smiled.

"Well, I have the same assignment. Do you um, want to work together on it?" he asked hopefully. "I swear, just as friends. I'm not trying to do anything. I just want to know if you want to work together."

Vikky nodded. "Sure, it's fine." She mentally scolded herself for accepting, knowing that no matter what he said, Harry would still probably try and make a move on her.

An hour later, Vikky flopped herself down into an armchair, sighing softly as Harry sat in one next to her. "Isn't that so much easier than waiting to the last minute, Harry?" she asked, her eyes closed.

Harry was gazing at her, taking in all of her features. He snapped back to reality when he heard her talking. "Hmm, yeah," he muttered, blushing slightly. "Thanks for the help. I understand it now. I wonder where Hermione and Ron are. They haven't been here in awhile."

Vikky grinned. "Harry, you were so wrapped up in your assignment, you didn't even see them arrive. They both came back about half an hour ago. Hermione went up to our room, and Ron went to your room, grabbed his broom, and left, most likely for the Quidditch pitch. And no, you didn't miss practice. I just think he wanted to avoid Hermione ragging on him to do his homework," she quickly added when she heard him shift in his seat and curse silently when he thought he was missing practice.

Harry started to laugh. "Guess I was just trying to hard on my homework." Vikky nodded and stretched. "This is so much nicer than Durmstang," she mumbled softly, curling up in the chair, her head resting on the arm of the chair. Harry's eyes were still on her, and she opened her eyes just enough to notice this. She sighed softly. Why couldn't she just admit that she liked him? Why did it have to be so hard?

"Harry-" she started, then stopped short.  
  
"Yes?" he asked hopefully, hoping she would say what she really wanted to say, that she liked him and would go out with him.  
  
"-nice job on your essay," she finished, unable to voice her true feelings.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled, blushing slightly as he realized that either she was too shy to say anything or she really didn't like him. He felt kind of like what his dad had been described as going through for his mom. He sighed. How he really wanted his parents, or even Sirius, back in his life, able to explain things to him.  
  
"And Harry," she continued sleepily, close to falling asleep in front of the warm fire.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, gazing at her again.  
  
"Thanks for being a friend," she mumbled sleepily, yawning as she readjusted herself against the chair.  
  
"No problem Vikky," he muttered. There was no response from her. "And good night. I love you" he whispered to her 'sleeping' form. Unfortunately she wasn't quite asleep yet. Although soon after-about half a second later- she was sleeping. The last thought she had was, 'Well, that was weird.'  
  
'Harry, this is your cue to at least cover her with a blanket,' his conscience told him. He grinned at himself and grabbed a blanket from one of the closets, putting it over her and tucking it in.  
  
He started to walk towards his dorm when Hermione came down the girl's stairs. "Hey Harry. Where's Vikky?" she asked.  
  
Harry held his finger to his lip, shushing her. "She's sleeping. I just got her a blanket."  
  
"Aw, how cute!" Hermione teased, and Harry stuck his finger in his mouth, pretending to gag himself. "And how manly of you Harry." She shook her head at his hopeless cause as he ran up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
Hermione grinned, sitting down on the chair by Vikky. She poked Vikky's side. "Get up Ms. Lovebird," she started to tease Vikky, when she woke up suddenly and put her hand to Hermione's mouth.  
  
"SHH!" she said, slowly taking her hand off Hermione's mouth, looking around and seeing no one was in the common room anymore.  
  
"I helped Harry with his homework and we even talked, and it was normal! Then, I was almost asleep, and he noticed and said good night. He must have thought I was sleeping because he said, and I quote, 'I love you,'" she explained to Hermione.  
  
Hermione was getting giggly over the situation. "It's not funny Hermione! What do I do?" she cried in anguish, but Hermione was saved from answering by the entrance of Ron, who practically flew through the common room and up to his dorm. Hermione turned to watch him disappear, and when she turned back, Vikky had disappeared, leaving only the blanket in a rumpled mess. When Hermione got to her dorm, she saw Vikky asleep in her bed, already out like a light, and Hermione followed suit, going to sleep quickly.


	5. Quidditch and Encounters

**A/N: This is 3 Chapters put together I think... don't quote me! lol. But thanks to all the reviews. Updating! YAY FOR ME!**

2 DAYS LATER  
  
"QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS TOMORROW! DON'T FORGET!" Harry shouted to the entire common room, slapping a reminder sign on the bulletin board with the open positions, one beater and a chaser, listed. "2nd year and up!"

People started to crowd the bulletin board, and many walked away with their friends, discussing whether or not they wanted to try out. About a minute after it was put up, a figure came barreling down the stairs, stopping in front of the sign.

"Damn it, I wish Harry wasn't Seeker," she said.

"Why do you say that Vikky?" a male voice asked from behind her. She screamed, and whirled on him, smacking him as she turned.

"Harry! I'm so sorry!" she blushed.

"Ah, it's ok, I'm used to it. So, why do you wish I wasn't Seeker?" Harry asked with a small grin as he rubbed his cheek where she had smacked him.

"Well, it's the only position I really like to play. I might try for Chaser, but it just doesn't hold my interest as well as Seeker," she explained, cringing as she saw his face turning red where she had hit him. "I'm so sorry about that," she repeated.

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm used to getting hit. But it'd be nice to have you try out," he said, blushing slightly.

"I'll think about it. Now, did you do your homework yet?" she asked with a weird expression on her face that made Harry start laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she asked with a threatening glare.

"Nothing," Harry said, his laughter stopping abruptly as he held a straight face "And yes, I did my homework. So Quidditch won't interfere because it's already done," he muttered.

"What do you look so surprised for?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"Well, just, in the two weeks that I have been here, you haven't EVER done your homework without me or Hermione telling you to do it," she reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah," he started to blush again. "Well, I did it today," he said with a stubborn look on his face, his jaw set.

"Well, good for you Harry. I'm proud. My little boys all grown up and doing his HOMEWORK!" she said, pinching his cheek playfully.

"You did NOT just do that!" Harry said in shock, staring at her, his mouth open slightly in surprise.

"Yes. I'm so proud of you! You're all growed up and making your own decisions. Wouldn't all mommy's be proud?" she teased in a baby voice.

"I am SO gonna get you for that," he growled, and she pretended to look scared as she looked for an escape.

"Oh really Mr. Potter?" she asked as she saw the portrait hole open just then.

"Gotta catch me first!" she cried, making a mad dash for the hole, dimly aware it was Hermione entering through the hole.

"Hi Hermione! Bye Hermione!" she called as she ran through, and Hermione turned to watch her go, and then turned back to go into the common room when she saw another figure rushing towards her.

"Hi Hermione! Bye Hermione!" Harry yelled behind him as he bolted through the hole, keeping his eye on Vikky.

Hermione shook her head as she watched them run away. "When will they just admit they are a match made in heaven?" she asked herself as she settled down to read a book.

"Can't catch me Harry!" Vikky yelled as she ran, laughing as she went.

"Oh yes I can Ms. Krum!" he cried back, lengthening his stride, gaining ground.

Vikky shrieked as she saw him catching up, and she jumped onto a set of staircases just as it started to move. She hurtled down them, but unfortunately, Harry made a huge leap and landed on the stairs also, running down them after her.

"You can't win Potter!" she shouted, increasing her speed, turning into a corridor only getting a little ways down before she turned back to look for him, seeing him rounding it behind her. Her long hair streamed behind her back, and his hair was already wind ruffled.

She flew around another corner, not watching where she was going as she ran, just randomly turning. As she rounded another corner, Harry close at her heels, she suddenly collided with someone. Her force sent both of them tumbling to the ground. She ended up rolling over the person she had collided with, and she groaned. Harry was able to slide to a stop before running into-

"Malfoy," Harry sneered at the figure that was now sprawled on the floor ungracefully.

"Watch where your little girlfriend is going," he hissed, standing up and smoothing his hair. Vikky groaned, slowly getting to her feet.

"He's not my boyfriend," she managed to get out before Harry had a chance to response. Draco got a curious look on his face before he grinned.

"But he has a hell of a better chance than you Malfoy, so back off," she said, her eyes cold as she glared at him.

"Whatever. You're lucky I don't dock points for your shenanigans," he said crossly. He walked away, and Harry looked at Vikky.

"You ok?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, rubbing her temple.

"You sure?" he asked. She took a step towards him, using her finger to motion him closer. He leaned in, and she took another step towards him.


	6. Flirting and Scolding

**A/N: Woops, updating AFTER this one! Forgot about this chapter, which is 2-4 old chapters long. Trust me, the update will come soon! Oh yeah! REVIEW!**

"I'm still winning," she whispered as she started to sprint back in the direction they had come from.

"Hey! No fair!" Harry cried, turning on his heel and running after her, loosing ground as they went up the stairs this time. She got on the landing right as the stairs started to move. She continued to run back towards the common room, but she turned to watch the edge of the stairs.

Just as it seemed he wouldn't be able to make it, a figure took an upward running leap coming up the stairs, landing a little ungracefully, tripping and rolling over, but he quickly regained his footing as he stood up and took off after Vikky again. She sprinted, shouting the password down the hall to the Fat Lady, who swung open just as she reached it. The portrait started to swing shut just as Harry shouted the password as well. It hung open.

When Harry got to the common room, he was out of breath, but he was smiling. He looked around, but he couldn't see Vikky. "Little cheater went up to the girl's dorms!" he said in mock anger.

"That's what you think," she said teasingly from behind him. She stepped out of the shadows, the space in between them just enough for her to get enough force to tackle him to the ground. They were both in a position that caused them to roll further into the common room.

Vikky straightened her back right as Harry was on top of her, and she used her feet to push into his chest, sending him flying off of her, but he landed on his feet, while she attempted to spring to her feet. Harry stood over her, one leg on each side of her body as he glared down at her playfully. "Not winning anymore," he said cockily. She sighed as if in defeat. She took the hand he offered her as she stood up. She pretended to pout as she scoped out her situation.

Just as Harry extended his hand for a truce, she took another running leap, having to wrap her arms around his waist to make sure he didn't slip to the side as she pushed him onto the couch behind them. They both flipped over the back of it, which was facing them. They landed on it, Harry on top.

"Oof, Harry, geroff me!" a muffled voice came from beneath him. He ignored it for a second as he gulped, seeing the look he was getting from Hermione.  
  
"Harry, get off of her!" Hermione said in a disapproving voice. "You'll kill her!"

Harry quickly rolled off of Vikky, landing on the floor. She sat up with a triumphant look, her hair a slightly tangled mess from the run and the rolling around on the floor. She adjusted herself so she was sitting normal on one end of the couch. Harry popped up from the floor and plopped himself on the couch next to her, leaving only a little room between them.

"NOW will you admit I won?" he asked.

"Only if you'll admit that it was really me that one," she mischievously stated.

"Ok, sounds like-WAIT! I'm the one who won this. You're not the one who was getting talked to as if you were a baby. I'm the victim of this situation, don't turn this on me!" he cried, then turned to Hermione. "Tell her I won Hermione. I did. I won," Harry said with a cute pout.

"Oh stop it Harry. You know that doesn't work on me. And no, I'm sorry, you didn't win. Vikky did. And no buts!" she said right as Harry had opened his mouth.

"But-"

"What did I say Harry?" she asked with an evil glared

"That wasn't me!" he cried, glaring at Vikky as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Vikky, you are horrible! You're gonna get someone in trouble one of these days with those voice impersonations of yours." Hermione couldn't hold back a grin though.

"Why do you think I learned to do it?" she asked, still giggling like mad.

"Truce Harry?" she asked, extending her hand to him as she turned to face him on the couch.

"Truce," he said, going to shake her hand, but she pulled it back.

"NOT! I SO won that!" she said, starting to giggle at the look she was getting from Harry.

"Ok, how about an agreement?" he suggested.

"Ok. I agree to let you THINK you won as long as it's known that I really did win cuz, well, I really did win," Vikky said with a shrug. Harry grimaced, but stuck out his hand again.

"Fine, deal," Harry muttered. Vikky happily shook his hand, grinning.

"My baby's gone and learned to accept fate," she reached forward to pinch his cheeks again, but Harry grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

"Don't even think about it," he warned. "And you have to agree not to call me your baby as if you had me." He shuddered at the thought of the girl he liked being his mother.

"Agreed," she said, but she quickly brought her other hand up to pinch his cheeks. He glared at her, and she giggled. "I had to." She had a sheepish grin, and Harry nearly swooned at it.

"As long as you don't hit me again," he warned, and she quickly nodded her head as they both heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to look at Hermione, Vikky's one fist in Harry's hand, the other near his cheeks. They both started to blush fiercely, and Harry dropped her fist, and she brought both hands into her lap quickly as they both looked at her.

"Wow, you guys are oblivious. Anyways, now that you two lovebirds are done flirting-" they both started to blush "- have either of you done your homework?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it's been done for a while," Vikky muttered, staring at her hands.

"Yeah, I did it earlier," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione stared at him in shock. "You, Harry James Potter, did your homework?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry blushed at her using his middle name, but he nodded.

"Your middle name is James? Awwwwww, how CUTE!" Vikky teased. Harry mumbled something about finding Ron before he quickly stood up and ran up to his dorm.

"Well, that'll scare a guy away." Vikky sighed, leaning back against the couch, but she opened one eye, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Hermione, who was studying her. "Can I help you?" she asked Hermione, who shook herself out of her trance.

"Hmm? What? No, it's just- Why can't you just admit to him you like him?"

"Cuz I don't like him," she insisted. She glared at Hermione as Hermione gave her a look back.

"Fine, ok, I do like him. I'm just not good at actually admitting to a guy that I like him. Maybe, you know, you could uh, tell him for me," she suggested, blushing slightly. Hermione grinned.

"I knew it! This is so awesome!" she said excitedly, a grin filling her face.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want everyone knowing." Vikky glared at Hermione again. "Please Hermione. It's hard enough just to flirt with him, much less admit that I like him. I'm just not good at that kind of thing."

"Will do Vik," she said with a grin.

"I'm going to bed early," Vikky stood up and stretched.

"Early? Or do you mean late? This is when you normally go to sleep," Hermione teased her, and Vikky grinned.

"Yeah, whatever it is. Night," she waved to her as she ran up the stairs, changing into pajamas, and within minutes was asleep. Downstairs, Hermione already had plans running through her mind.


	7. Pie Eating

**A/N: Whew! Finally! This is NOT what I had planned on, but see, everything got deleted from my computer when I had to get rid of a virus. I was forced to delete my account on Windows XP. I lost all files, including this chapter in different form. I like it better. I am just sad because I lost a really cool scene between Harry and VIkky.**

"Ron, you have to help me. I mean, look at them. She likes him and we know that Harry likes her. They are a match made in heaven and Harry needs something to get his mind off of Sirius' death, you and I both know it!" she glared at Ron as he continued to shovel more food into his face at the speed of lightening. He took enough time out of his mad rush at lunch to look at Hermione.

"No," was all he said before he returned to eating at the speed of sound.

"Why not! Don't you want to see Harry happy! And I wouldn't bug you about, um, your homework for, well, let's see. . ." she started to think of a reasonable amount of time.

"The rest of the year?" Ron asked hopefully, and Hermione slapped him playfully.

"For two weeks. That seems about fair."

"No," he repeated. Hermione glanced down the table to where Harry and Vikky where sitting. A week before, she had been made Gryffindor's newest Keeper along with Ginny. Harry, as Captain of the team, had made the decision to take one of his old Chaser's and move them to the Beater position, so no one had made that position. Vikky had been ecstatic when she had made the team, even though she wasn't playing Seeker, her favorite position. She had actually been able to teach Harry a few things, and at that time, they were discussing a move she had showed him the night before when they, 'JUST them, might I add' Hermione thought, had gone flying. Suddenly, Vikky glanced at her watch and apparently swore because Hermione heard Harry say, "I didn't know you knew that word!"

Vikky began to eat her food at an amazing speed, and Hermione started to laugh, which caused Ron to look up from his lunch, which he was just finishing. "What's so funny?" he asked, giving her a look.

"I think I just found someone who can eat faster than you," she said, still laughing.

"WHAT! No one. I have GOT to be the record holder at Hogwarts for the fastest eater. I just know it. I can even beat Harry!" He glanced at his friend just as Vikky was standing up to go to the library for something. "Hey, when did they stop talking and she start to eat? Wait, you mean you think Vikky can eat faster than me? No way, it's not true! I'll prove it!" he said, standing up and walking towards her, stopping her before she could leave the Great Hall. "What's your record speed to eat a piece of pumpkin pie?"

"How big of a piece? Because I can eat a quarter of a pie in about 10 seconds, occasionally less."

Both Harry's and Hermione's draws dropped as they heard this, but Ron got a smug look on his face as he turned back to Hermione. "HA! Told you she couldn't beat me. I've eaten a quarter of a pie in 5 seconds before."

"Ron, that was a miniature pie," Harry reminded Ron, who turned and glared at him.

"Shut up, prick!" Ron hissed, and Hermione started to laugh. "Fine. Vikky, I formally challenge you to a pie eating contest, tomorrow during dinner. An entire pie," he challenged. Vikky sighed. She needed to get to the library to get some extra research done. "Fine, I accept, can I go now?" she asked, and Ron nodded. She turned and left the Great Hall, taking off at a run once she was out of their.

"I think you just screwed yourself over Ron," Hermione stated, shaking her head at him as she returned to where she was sitting. Harry followed her.

"Hey 'Mione-Hermione," Harry changed what he called her when she glared at him.

"Sorry, I know you hate nicknames. Anyways. Why didn't you and Ron sit next to me and Vikky?" he asked, his emerald eyes glinting mischievously.

"Because you two were engrossed in your talk about that 'Quidditch' move you practiced last night, might I mention, while totally and utterly ALONE together. Anyways, and plus, I had to ask Ron something, who happened to have sat down at the closest spot to the door so he could eat more and faster," she said with a shrug.

"Well, thanks for the thought. What did you guys talk about? And she did teach me a Quidditch move. She learned it from her brother, and I think I can beat Draco with it," his grin was from ear to ear now.

"Nice to hear Harry. You can't know what we talked about, it's private," she said, forcing herself to blush, to make it look like it had something to do with any kind of relationship between her and Ron, which to Harry was always encouraging.

"Did he finally ask you out?" Harry asked, his voice tinged with excitement.

"Finally?" Hermione's voice was questioning yet threatening.

"I uh, shouldn't have said that Hermione. Bye!" He stood up before she could say anything and ran out of the hall. Her attempt to grab his robes proved fruitless.

"Boys," she muttered, but she began to ponder over what Harry had said. 'FINALLY asked.' Maybe it meant her feelings were being returned as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Everyone at the Gryffindor was standing in a large circle around two seated figures who were digging into a pumpkin pie. They were on the floor, pushing against each other, standing on the seats, and Colin and Dennis Creevy were actually standing on the table. Dennis because he was too short to see otherwise and Colin because he was snapping pictures of the pie eating contest.

"Come on Vikky, you're winning! Keep it up!" Hermione cheered, then turned to Ron.

"Come on Ron, speed it up, you can catch up to her, I know you can!" She had told them both before hand she would cheer for both of them at the same time and not to complain unless they wanted to experience her wrath. Harry had arrived as she was stating her situation and he had agreed with her. They couldn't cheer for one or the other.

"Nice job Ron, I think you just passed her! Come on, keep it up! Jeez Vikky, let's go, speed it up, you can beat him, I know you can!"

The rules had been made before hand and Dean Thomas was making sure they followed the rules. They had to eat as if it was a normal meal. Therefore, they had to cut the pie and take it out piece by piece as well as actually get it onto their plates before they had to begin eating it with a fork. They also couldn't puke any of it back up.

"I think they're going to finish it in under 2 minutes!" Dean said in surprise. He was also keeping track of the time so the winner would know how long it took them.

"Come on guys, last piece!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time. They gave each other a funny look before their gaze returned to the pie eaters. They both had just pulled the last piece of pie out of their respectable pie tins. Vikky looked slightly green around the gills, and seemed to be slowing down. Ron was still going strong when he suddenly slowed down extremely. He suddenly looked like he was going to be sick, and a rather large chunk of his pie remained on his plate as Vikky picked up the last bite of her pie and put it in her mouth, Ron saw this and grabbed his and put it in his mouth, chewing, the look on his face making it look as if it was painfully.

"HA! I win!" Vikky cried as she swallowed the last bite. Ron swallowed his bite and looked at her.

"I don't think I should have eaten that 4th piece of chicken," he muttered as he stood up, running for the boys bathroom. Vikky stood up, and Hermione pulled her into an excited hug. She was fine with it until Harry wrapped his arms around them both from behind Vikky, squeezing them slightly. "Uh, squeezing bad, put down afore get sick," she said, her speech showing her sickness from all that pie plus dinner.

Harry set her down after Hermione punched him, saying she didn't want pie on her.

"Nice job Vikky, you did awesome. I never would have believed if someone had told me that it was possible for a person to eat faster than Ronald Weasley. But you did it!" He looked almost as excited as she felt, but she couldn't show it, considering her main emotion seemed to be aimed towards the urge to barf.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," she managed to squeak out. "I think I am going to go to bed now, study in bed, sleep off the food," she explained, and both Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding. They stayed behind to talk as Vikky slowly walked out of the Great Hall, getting applause and slaps on the back, which made her look sicker.

She finally made it to the exit, and she disappeared, heading back to the dorms, luckily not seeing Ron as she finally made it to her room, falling on the bed, groaning in pain. She shouldn't have eaten dinner, but the sight of Ron doing it as well had been encouraging. "Never doing that again," she muttered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry glanced at Hermione, a proud look on his face.

"What do you look so happy for? Your best mate just lost to a girl!" Hermione cried playfully.

"She beat him! I didn't think it was possible, but she did! That is awesome, I can't wait to ask her about it. WHEN she feels better," he added, noticing the look he was getting from Hermione. It was quite a scary look actually.

"I won't tell Ron you're happy, so at least sound sympathetic to the poor guy. He DID just lose to the girl HIS best mate is totally in love with," she teased. Harry playfully swatted her, and she smacked him back just as playfully.

"Come on Harry, you need to do your homework, and you can't use the excuse, 'I ate an entire pumpkin pie,' as and excuse," Hermione reminded him, and he groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged to the library, where he spent the rest of the evening on homework, but he did get a week ahead, which made him quite happy.

"Thanks Hermione, I needed that. Now I have extra Quidditch time!" he exclaimed, which made her groan.

"I shouldn't have helped you get ahead. You won't do your homework until last minute because you got ahead on some of it," she muttered, but Harry grinned at her.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Night 'Mione!" He began to pack his school bag, getting out of there as soon before she could yell at him for the nickname.

"It's Hermione!" she called to his retreating back. Harry just lifted his hand to acknowledge he had heard her, knowing she would get madder if he hadn't been listening. She packed up as well, heading to the common room, saying good night to Harry, who was sitting in an arm chair by the fire before she went up to her dorm.

She laughed silently at Vikky, who was sleeping on her back, her hand on her stomach. She looked ready to explode. A person who knew her could tell she was uncomfortable, considering she normally slept curled up on a little ball on her right side, hugging the covers to her chin.

"Night Vikky, sweet dreams. Filled with pie." A loud groan provided the evidence to her belief her friend had yet to fall asleep. Hermione changed into pajamas and turned out the lights, laying down, and was soon asleep, listening to Vikky's soft breathing, who had fallen asleep after she had groaned.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	8. Congratulations

**A/N: Yes, I know this is pretty fast for me. Don't expect the next chapter out NEARLY as fast. First off, I won't be home for the weekend, and plus, Cross Country started this week. The only reason this came out was because I actually got a review, so that made me happy.. But yay, I am at 10 reviews! Keep it up guys! Please spread the word about my story, I know people tend to not like original character fics as much as others, but I don't care. Oh yeah, if you like this one, please read my other story, Never Again, it's a song fic, but it's about Vikky and it's pretty heart wrenching, kind of a truthful story.**

"Congratulations," Ron sullenly stated to Vikky as he ate a small breakfast, still feeling the effects of his pie eating from the previous day.

Vikky had taken a different approach. "It was close. Nice job. You can stop moping, I've had training," she smiled, but she got a sick look as Harry piled food onto his plate.

"Aren't you eating Vikky?" Harry asked between bites.

"Uh, no, I'm just not hungry," Vikky lied.

"Welcome to breakfast, Hermione," Ron said, looking at a very tired bushy haired brunette.

"Mmmph," she grunted, sitting down and immediately pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Caffeine," Hermione said gratefully which made the other three started to laugh, which just made Hermione look at them crossly.

"Come on, let's just get to class. You know Snape hates it when we're late," Harry reminded them, which sent them out of the Great Hall in a flurry of motion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me why I have to take that class again," Harry moaned after they walked out. Snape had claimed his potion a failure before he had even tested it, and Harry had received a zero on it.

"Because if you want to be an Auror you need the class, that's why!" Hermione and Vikky spoke at the same time, which made both of them giggle and both Ron and Harry made a face of disgust.

"You guys need to stop hanging around each other. You're freaking us out," Ron told them, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Aw, but you still love us!" they stated at the same time again.

"STOP IT!" Ron yelled playfully, and all four of them began to tease each other about one thing or another. What they didn't notice was the blonde boy and his two side kicks following the Dream Team plus one.

"I will get her. She is a Krum. That means she should be a Slytherin. Look at her brother! He stayed with us when he was here. She should also be a Slytherin. She's a pureblood, and she went to Durmstang for crying out loud," he muttered more to himself than the great lugs standing behind him.

"But Draco, she's a Gryffindor. Slytherin's don't date Gryffindor's," Crabbed said, managing to figure something out for himself, which amazed Draco.

"She is a pureblood and a Krum. She will come around to the Dark Side," he explained, and they nodded stupidly.

"She will come around," he repeated, studying her.

Vikky felt a cold tingle rush up her spine, and she shuddered. "Is there a draft in here?" she asked suddenly, and the other three gave her a weird look, shaking their heads no.

"Must be my nerves then," Vikky muttered mostly to herself.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're smart as, well, smart as Hermione," Ron stated, which earned him a smack from Hermione.

"Um, not grades, uh, the Quidditch match, yeah, the Quidditch match," she covered, stuttering slightly.

"Psh, your as good as Harry!" Ron cried, which earned him a smack on the arm from Harry. "OW! Stop hitting me in the same spot," he complained.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I just felt like I was being watched, ok?" The other three nodded, and the Dream Team and one headed to the Great Hall for lunch, all talking together, Vikky forgetting about the chill she had experienced as she and Harry bantered back and forth about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another Christmas Ball? Is Dumbledore nuts!" Harry cried in anguish, reading the newest bulletin. It was a week before Halloween, and the bulletin had just been updated again.

"Partially," Ron and Vikky chorused, popping up behind him.

"Maybe Ronnie-poo could get up the courage up to ask Hermione though," Vikky said playfully, and she had to dash up the girls stairs to escape him. "Seems I've struck a nerve Ron," Vikky noted, and he blushed. "Is it safe for me to come down?" she asked, and he nodded. As soon as she was safely away from the stairs though he started to tickle her. She couldn't control her laughing, and she called for Harry to help her, but to her dismay he started to tickle her as well. They had her on the floor, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

"You guys never learn," a stern voice said from above them, and they stopped her tickling her to look up, afraid it was McGonagall.

Vikky used this opportunity to tackle Harry, starting to tickle him back. He started to laugh, shouting, "NO FAIR!" This gave the stern voice (of course it was Hermione) the time to jump on the utterly surprised Ron, starting to tickle him as well. It turned into an all out tickling match, and at the end, the girls stood with their foot planted on their respectable guys chest.

"Girl's RULE!" they shouted together, giving each other a high five.

"Girl's rule," the boys repeated sullenly.

"Couldn't hear you, speak up boys," Hermione warned.

"Girl's rule," they said a little louder, and Hermione and Vikky couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you would see our side!" Vikky cried playfully. Hermione nodded, and they both stepped off of the boys chest, extending a helping hand, which the boys took, standing up. "Now come on, let's change. Then we can go to Hogsmeade. Did you hear Hermione? There's a BALL! On Christmas! We have to start looking for dress robes," Vikky smiled, and Ron started to blush.

"Let's get ready and meet at the table in say, 10 minutes?" Hermione offered, and the other three nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Hermione! It's lovely!" Vikky squealed. "Spin around," she said, making a spinning motion with her finger. Hermione did so, making the pale lavender robes puff out slightly. "You HAVE to get those!" Vikky practically ordered her.

Hermione grinned at how excited her friend was. They had already spent over an hour looking at the dress robes, and they still hadn't found anything for Vikky. After twenty-five failed attempts for Vikky, Hermione had finally tried on her first robe, and it looked wonderful.

"You're so lucky! You found the perfect robes right away." Vikky heaved a sigh.

"It's ok Vikky, I'm sure we'll find you the perfect robes, don't you worry," Hermione consoled her friend.

Ron and Harry had agreed to come with them, but after 5 minutes of only looking at the robes, they had quickly exited, saying that they would meet them in 2 hours at the robe store, when they would be getting their robes. Harry had argued the entire way with Ron about getting him new dress robes, and Ron had finally given in to letting Harry buy the shoes to go with the dress robes he had received from Fred and George, which were actually from Harry. "We'll be at Zonkos," Harry had told them before they had quickly departed.

"Oh, there is no WAY that Ron won't ask you once he sees you in these!" Vikky exclaimed, and Hermione started to blush.

"Do you think he might ask me?" Hermione's blush could have rivaled the redness of Ron's hair by this time.

"He's totally obsessed, of COURSE he'll ask you. The main question is, do I say yes if Harry asks me?" She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She still had the stick figure she had had when she arrived, and her hair was only an inch longer than it had been. Her skin was just as tan, and her eyes still held their perpetual laugh.

"Of course!" Hermione spoke as if it shouldn't have even been a question. "You could always say just as friends, but you have to go with him! You guys would make a cute couple, and you would make him really happy. Then we could all go together," she added, grinning at Vikky, who was starting to blush slightly.

"Now come on, we need to find you the perfect robes." Hermione pushed her back to the racks of dress robes, and Vikky began to look through them again, pulling off robe after robe and trying them on.

"Wow." A male voice stated simply as Vikky emerged from the dressing room an hour later.

Vikky had a pale, pale set of blue robes on that shimmered in the dim lighting of the back of the room. She twirled, looking in the mirror, which immediately spoke back. "Lovely robes, Miss. You really should get them. They look gorgeous. Took you long enough."

It had been saying something wrong with every robe before that, and she sighed happily. She turned to the perpetrator to find Harry and Ron both staring at her in awe. Well, Harry anyways. Hermione had put her robes on again to see if the boys approved when they got there, and Ron's gaze had immediately averted to Hermione as she stepped out of her changing cubicle.

"Oh Vikky! They look lovely. They bring out the blue in your eyes, and they make your hair look beautiful. You have to get them!" She didn't notice the boys until then, and she started to blush as she saw the almost hungry look on Ron's face. "So boys, what do you think of our robes?" Hermione asked, and all the two boys could do was nod, still too much in shock to talk.

"Come on Ron, let's get shoes," Harry finally managed to speak after the girls had disappeared into the cubicles again to change back into school robes. They disappeared, returning quickly with black dress shoes for both of them. They arrived at the counter at the same time as the girls.

The four students paid for their purchases and had them sent to the castle before they went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer together. Vikky, Harry, and Ron started to talk animatedly about something that had happened in practice, and Hermione laughed as Vikky imitated someone falling off their broom and then looking up angrily.

"It was hilarious! I didn't think that Colin was going to get mad at his broom! He was just lifting off the ground to start practice and bloop! He was off his broom!" she explained, and the other three started to laugh.

They spent the rest of the day just walking around Hogsmeade, and after loading up at Honeydukes, they headed back to Hogwarts, content with their day.

Except the boys. Once the girls had gone to bed, they started to argue about the ball. It was mainly about how they didn't think if they asked either of the girls would say yes.

"Dude, she openly flirts with you! I think she'll say yes," Ron said, looking at Harry, who had started to blush.

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow. But you better ask Hermione. Almost everyone knows you like her, and most everyone knows she likes you. So if you don't ask her, I'll hex you into next week," Harry warned, and they came to a pact that if they didn't ask the next day, they would get to hex the other one. If that wasn't incentive enough to ask her, Harry didn't know what was.

**A/N: ::cough:: REVIEW ::cough::**


	9. Dates?

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, but um..... cheese is good? I saw Dodgeball, the movie with Ben Stiller and Vince Vaughn.... It was pretty good! My favorite line: "It's time you put your mouth where our balls are." Peter.... Yeah, we were weird! Me and my friends, that is. Haven't really had inspiration for this story, writers block plus school starting and running taking all my energy. SCHOOL STARTS WEDNESDAY! P.S. That day has already come and gone... Yes, I am slow! Heart attack time. Anyways, on with the show!**

"You're going with WHO?" Hermione asked the red-as-her-haired Ginny. (**A/N: Haven't had much of her, might as well put her in here!**)

"Blaise Zabini," she muttered. (**A/N: Hey, the rumor says there's a nice Slytherin!**)

"Your brother is gonna have a heart attack when he finds out Ginny," Vikky reminded her from across the table as she sipped at a smoothie- she had somehow been able to get her hands on one- through a straw.

"Ah, he can shove it up. . . well, he can shove it." Ginny's voice wavered slightly, as if she was afraid he would shove it. . . just his real foot into Blaise.

"Oh you go girl!" Hermione congratulated her with a grin. "Someone needs to tell him that." Vikky gulped nervously.

"You still LIKE him, right Hermione?" she asked nervously, but she remembered to keep her tone hushed so no one else could hear but the three of them. . Last week, while she was helping Harry with his homework, they had had a talk about Ron and how he liked Hermione and how Hermione liked Ron. Oh, it would be bad if she didn't like him

Hermione looked around just as nervously, but luckily, no one even looked as if they had noticed the question. "Yeah, but I was just SAYING, you know, he just gets a little too angry at times, that's all." Her voice was even quieter than Vikky's had been. Her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, and Ginny giggled.

"I still can't believe you actually like my brother. I always thought you liked Harry," she muttered just as quietly.

"You're KIDDING!" Hermione cried, MUCH louder than she should have. A few heads turned, and her skin flushed a little bit more, but a glare from her made the heads return to normal. "You actually thought I liked him?" she hissed softly.

"Apparently not," Ginny muttered good naturedly.

"Come on, we have to get to class," Hermione scolded, standing up and picking up her book bag. The other girls stood as well, taking their bags as well. "See you at lunch Gin." Hermione waved to her, and Vikky smiled at her as they headed to Arithmancy and Ginny headed to Potions.

'At least Hermione doesn't like Harry,' Vikky thought. The whole conversation between Hermione and Ginny had made Vikky nervous. She would never admit it openly, but she did like Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You haven't asked yet?" Harry chided as he and Ron sat at breakfast. They were both watching the girls, but neither would admit it.

"Dude, it's only breakfast time! What, did you expect me to have asked her last night or something? While we were sleeping?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Well. . . no, I guess not." He sighed. Ron grinned after he had swallowed his toast.

"Well Mr. Anxious, have you asked Ms. Krum yet?" His eyes glinted mischievously

"Shut up Ron, we already established its only breakfast and neither of us has had a chance to talk to the giggling twosome who has kinda become the giggling threesome. . . don't think that way Ron!" Harry cried when Ron looked like he was about to choke on his pumpkin juice which he had just taken a sip of. "Just three girls who can't stop giggling. You know, Vikky, Hermione, and your little sister, Ginny."

After much coughing and choking, Ron finally managed to catch his breath. "Yeah, ok," he managed to say through his gasps for air. He glanced to where the girls had been sitting to see them gone.

"Come on Harry, we can't be late either," Ron reminded him. They stood up and headed to Divination, the class they had at the time Vikky and Hermione had Arithmancy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came around, and by the nervous looks on both Ron and Harry's face, you could tell that neither had asked the girls about the ball.

"I was going to during History of Magic, but I couldn't get up the nerve, especially when they started to giggle after they looked at us. I think they know we want to, or they know something. I don't know, it's just bugging me," Harry said right before he dug into his huge lunch.

Ron nodded as he dug in as well. Half way through there mow fest (Ron was completely recovered from his pie eating expedition) Ginny sat down next to Ron. She sat out the rest of their eating habits as she ate a small sandwich a lot more presentably than they did.

Once he had swallowed his last bite and had taken a swig of his pumpkin juice, Ron finally turned to look at his sister in partial confusion. "When did you get here?"

Ginny sighed "About 5 minutes ago," she muttered, still eating the same sandwich.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at Harry for some back up. Harry held up his hands and shook his head, telling Ron he was on his own for this one.

"Well see, Ron, I got a date for the Christmas Ball," she said slowly.

"Really, Gin? That's great. Who is it?" he asked, his tone serious, almost cold.

"Uh, Blaise Zabini," she whispered.

"WHAT!" Ron roared, standing up, almost knocking his plate off the table. "You're going with a Slytherin?" he hissed.

"Now Ron, don't get mad. He's really nice. He says that if you want to beat him into the ground after the Ball because you think he treated me wrong, it would be ok."

"How about before the Ball before he has a chance to hurt my sister?" he suggested venomously.

"No, Ron. If you touch him, I will hex you into next week. Even AFTER the Ball. The only way you can hurt him is if I say you can. Are we clear?" she asked, glaring at him.

Ron stood for a moment, glaring back before he sighed. "Fine. I can't do anything about it," he murmured.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so proud you can accept it!" Ginny cried, standing and giving him a hug before she turned and ran out of the hall, to her next class most likely.

"I accept him as your date. Anything after that and I will kill him," he whispered under his breath, but Hermione, who had just came up from behind him, heard it. Secretly, she was awed by the protection he showed towards Ginny, but she knew that Ginny hated it. Personally, Hermione had always wished she would have had an older brother to look after her.

"Ron, you look absolutely peeved. Get turned down for the ball?" she asked with an innocent smile, which made Ron turn sharply, already turning as red as a raspberry.

"No," he muttered, sitting down. He looked up at her as she sat down and began to eat a normal paced lunch and opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. Hermione swallowed the bite she had taken before she looked at him.

"Were you going to say something, Ron?" she asked innocently. Ron blushed again, but then he got a smidgeon of courage.

"Willyougototheballwithme?" he asked rather quickly. Actually, if you had asked Hermione, she would have told you he went at about the speed of light.

"What?" she asked, looking at him completely confused, which caused him to lean closer and whisper into her ear,

"Will you go ball with me?" Some of his words were lost as he had to take slow, deep breaths to stop himself from hyperventilating.

"OF COURSE!" Hermione nearly shouted. Luckily she kept it to a loud whisper. "I thought you would never ask," she whispered at a normal tone. Ron nodded mutely, a surprised and delighted smile on his face.

When Harry saw this and the way Ron was talking with Hermione, he mentally swore. Ron had done it. Now he was certainly going to get hexed. He still hadn't been able to get up the courage to ask Vikky, who had apparently come and gone while they had eaten. Her eating habits still hadn't returned to normal.

_I have to do it tonight._

**A/N: Yeah, pretty sure I finished this WAY after I started it.... School has started... Oh yeah, might have some bad news tomorrow or next day... And I won some Editor's Choice Award with some poem I wrote, it's gonna be on some CD... I don't even care!**


	10. The Courageless Lion

**A/N: I need more reviews before I continue.... No heart left to continue, I dun even think people like it.... My uncle gets married this weekend, October 2, my friend from Italy gets married October 1. That's all I have to say other than life sucks**

"Vikky, will you go- No, Viktoria, I was wondering- UH! This is so frustrating. Why couldn't she just read my mind and KNOW that I-"

"Know what, Harry?" a confused voice asked from behind him.

"Vikky!" Harry choked out. "Know that I uh, that I um, plan on holding an extra practice tomorrow! Yeah, that's it," he stammered, his own face falling as he saw her face fall with disappointment. "Were you expecting something else?" he asked nervously.

"Huh? No, I can spread the word if you want," she said, feeling as if her insides were being ripped apart as she looked at him sadly. She shook her head slightly to get a few strands of hair out of her face.

They stood there for a few moments, just looking at each other before Vikky finally said, "Well, if there's nothing else..."

"Actually Vikky, I was wondering if uh..." he stopped short as he saw Ron and Hermione enter the common room, joking and laughing and... holding hands? Harry's jaw dropped, and Vikky gave him a look of puzzlement, but as soon as he pointed to what he was seeing and she turned, her jaw dropped as well.

"Are they... what I think they're.... are they holding hands?" she asked Harry in a loud whisper, and all he could do was nod mutely.

"Well, apparently Hermione found HER date for the ball," Vikky huffed, and before Harry knew what was happening, she was suddenly gone. Harry stood rooted to the spot, staring first at Ron and Hermione now sitting on a couch, joking and laughing about something, and at the spot where Vikky had stood moments before. He shook his head in confusion before he retired to a corner table to work on his homework. This was his one free night a week, and he planned to use it wisely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Harry's shout of surprise rang through the entire common room, and everyone's gaze was drawn to his corner for one second to see Vikky standing near Harry, looking shocked at his reaction. Their eyes returned to their own homework though, and Harry looked up at Vikky, his green orbs connecting with her blue ones. She had the look of a scared puppy who had just been reprimanded, and she was slowly backing away from his desk.

"Vikky. Wow, sorry, you scared me. I must have been concentrating too hard, I didn't hear you approach, and your hand on my shoulder just plain scared me," he said quickly flushing in embarrassment.

Vikky nodded slowly, a scared look still on her face. "I promise Vikky. I'm not like, scared of you or anything. You just gave me a fright." In truth, his heart was still beating. His first thought had been he was being attacked by Death Eaters, even though he hadn't even thought of how they could have gotten into the Gryffindor common room at 9 at night.

"I was just wondering if you needed help with your homework," she said in a small, scared sounding voice.

Harry was about to say 'No, I just finished,' but then he remembered he still had to ask her to the dance if he wanted to avoid getting hexed. "Well, the last question of the potions question confused me. I answered it, but I think I did it wrong."

Vikky squatted next to him, looking at his answer, and soon was lost in the world of his homework.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I can't believe it's already 11," Vikky said as she stood up from the chair she had finally grabbed. She stretched out, yawning, surprised to find no one in the common room any longer.

"Thanks for all the help Vikky." Harry grinned as he stacked his books and parchment. "I can't believe I did almost all of my homework wrong. I think you just saved my year from destruction." His looks were of gratitude and thanks, and they were causing Vikky to turn close to the color of a ripe, if not overly ripe, tomato.

They moved to the couch, Harry's things stuffed into his book bag and set near the arm of the couch. They sat next to each other, and both sighed as if in relief. "All done now," they said together, and they started to blush again.

"Ron and I always got mad at you and Hermione for doing that, but I guess it just sorta happens," Harry admitted, and Vikky nodded. They fell into comfortable conversation for another half hour before Harry chanced to look at his watch. Oh no! Only a half hour to ask her. He tried to direct the conversation to the ball, but his tactics didn't seem to be working, so suddenly he just blurted, "You're going to the ball, right?"

Vikky nodded, a confused look on her face. Harry smiled slightly, but the fact he kept taking huge breaths and his face was sweating profusely gave away nervousness.

"Harry, where the hell are ya!" a voice cried from the top of the boys dormitory, and Harry's confidence seemed to crush, his courage floating out the window on the breeze that was coming through it.

Suddenly though, the wind changed direction, coming back and hitting him in the face, and he shouted, "Just wait a moment Ron!" before he turned back to Vikky.

"Vikky, I asked about the ball because I was wondering if you would go with me," he said boldly, and when he saw tears form in her eyes, he got a scared look.

"I'm not crying because it's bad Harry!" she said quickly, laughing slightly. "It's because I'm happy, I promise you," she said quietly, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Aw, how cute. Now get to bed, Harry!" Ron called from the staircases, and Harry blushed.

"Night Vikky," he murmured softly, giving her a peck on the cheek, which made her blush.

They both retired to their rooms, Harry with his school bag on his shoulder, and Vikky found Hermione still awake, and she soon spilled all the details about the night.

"... and he kissed me on the cheek!" she squealed happily, which Hermione laughed at.

"First kiss, hey?" she asked, which made Vikky blush.

"Yeah," she admitted. "But don't tell him," she said quickly, which Hermione just 'Mm-hmmed' to.

They talked into the wee hours of the morning about many different things before they fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes, I know it sucks, but I pumped this baby out in one day, or actually, about 30 minutes. No one else seems to care about this story, why should I? (Hint: This is hinting you should review)**


	11. What's going on?

**A/N: Yes, I know this has taken forever, but you know what, I have gotten like, 3 reviews since I begged for them. No one else cares, why should I? It took me an entire month to update. . . how sad. **

"Look at all the food!" Ron's high pitched 'excited' voice rang through the entire Great Hall. The Golden Trio laughed as they heard Vikky groan audibly.

"I'm looking, and I think I'm about to puke," she groaned. Harry patted her on the shoulder comfortingly, which only got a weak smile in reward.

"Ooo, LOOK!" Hermione cried playfully. "Pumpkin pie!"

Vikky's reaction was less than pleasing. She ran out of the Great Hall, only to return to find her friends sitting down, helping themselves to chicken legs. She wiped her mouth one last time before she sat down next to Harry. (**A/N: AWWWW, how cute!)**

"Hermione, have I said that you deserve to die lately? Because after that, you do," Vikky complained. Hermione just grinned in response, eating her chicken happily.

After much coaxing, Vikky finally took some chicken, a dinner roll, and a glass of pumpkin juice. By the time she finished her skimpy meal, the boys had gone through 3rds and 4ths and were beginning on dessert. Hermione had kept to two helpings and was nibbling on a cookie. The boys had smartly stayed away from pumpkin pie: Harry because of Vikky and Ron because he couldn't stand it either.

Three treacle tarts, one chocolate cake (yes, an ENTIRE cake, not just one piece), a dozen cookies, one piece of candy corn, a box of Bertie Bott's, and five and a half Fizzing Whizbees (they kindly gave Seamus Finnegan the last half when they couldn't finish it), the boys finally leaned back in their chairs with a sigh. After they had demolished the cake, Vikky had been scared off before she got the urge to vomit again, and after the seventh cookie, Hermione had gracefully retired, saying she needed to "study something or other". They grinned at each other.

"That has to be the best clean up we've done so far at Hogwarts, Harry," Ron stated.

Harry, too full to speak, merely nodded his agreement. He stood up, and Ron followed suit. After pushing in their chairs with much effort, they slowly walked back up to the common room, working off some (very little) of what they had just eaten. When they got there, Ron had to say the password. They sat down in front of the fire, and both boys dozed off for an hour.

Harry woke first with a groan of pain. "I think I over ate."

"First smart thing I've heard come out of your mouth in awhile, Harry," Hermione called from her position on an armchair, a very thick looking book open in her lap.

"Shut up, Hermione. It all looked so good. We just couldn't help ourselves. You know, just eating what our friends couldn't." He shrugged, to which Hermione sighed loudly.

She mumbled something that sounded remarkably like "boys, when will they learn".

Harry nudged Ron, who woke up with a start. "Uh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," Ron complained.

"That's because you ate half the table, and that was BEFORE I left," Vikky scolded as she plunked down on the couch between the boys unceremoniously.

Harry would have put his arm around her if he had been in his right mind, but he was in a state of shock. An 'I really ate that much food' kind of shock.

"Ok, we get the whole 'we're girls and we didn't eat as much as you so we're going ta tease you for your mistake' thing. Can we be left in our misery now?" Harry asked with a groan as he adjusted slightly on the couch, his eyes squeezed shut.

Vikky and Hermione shrugged before they both disappeared without a word. When Ron and Harry opened their eyes a few minutes later, they were met only by the sight of the fire.

"Well, at least they listened," Ron offered lamely.

"Hopefully Quidditch will help us work this off," Harry murmured in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So if you were to accidentally mix wolfsbane with the mandrake potion, the result would be the opposite of the wolfsbane? It would awaken the inner wolf?" Harry asked, looking at the book and scanning it again, looking very studious. It had been a week since the eating fiasco, and both the boys had been as wary around food as Vikky had been after the pumpkin pie eating contest. When she regained her appetite, the boys appeared to lose theirs.

"Not only would it awaken the wolf, it would cause the person who transforms to remain a werewolf until the next moon," Vikky didn't even look up from her Transfiguration essay, which was going on 5 inches longer than asked for.

Harry cringed noticeably at her statement, used to the fact she didn't even look up. "Doesn't sound good."

"That's why it says accidental. No one in their right mind would make that on purpose. The only occurrence of it, about ten years ago, was quite horrid. Twenty-five people were bitten during the extra time because no one knew exactly what was happening. Eventually the problem was discovered and has been closely monitored since, but the one incident put fear into the people's hearts. It's one of the main reasons werewolfs aren't trusted." She still hadn't looked up, and for once, it bugged Harry.

"You mean twenty-five people got this because of one little mistake like that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Vikky looked up, her eyes flashing slightly "One LITTLE mistake? A restoration draught mixed with a draught to subside feelings would be dangerous in any situation, Harry. Not to mention when they BOTH happen to be the most powerful of their brand of potion!" she said tersely.

"Well, sorry Ms. Know-it-all. Some things don't just pop out at me from the inside of my brain like they do for other people. I'm sure Hermione couldn't tell you what it did." He was clearly trying to defend himself, but she shot him down quickly.

"Actually, she knew everything about it except for when it happened. So she could tell what it did. If you read the textbook through before the class started, you would understand things better, Harry." She rolled up her parchment (she had only been waiting for it to dry) and put it in her bag before packing up.

"Wait! You can't just leave me. I still need your help! I have 3 more subjects to do, and I- we have Quidditch practice today. Please Vikky, I need your help!" he pleaded, but for some reason, the cold, icy stare she was giving him didn't seem to hint to good things. Somehow though, he managed to get her to sit down again.

"I'm only staying because my homework isn't done. When it's finished, I am out of here, Harry. You can ask Hermione for help. She'll be here. . . sometime," she said exasperatedly.

They sat in silence for another half hour before Vikky rolled up her Ancient Runes homework and stuffed it in her bag. Harry was actually engrossed in his homework, and he barely noticed her leaving. Barely.

"Vikky, you can't go! I have to finish this tonight, and I still have to get to Quidditch. I need your help!" Harry cried, finally looking up from his Transfiguration essay, still 2 inches short of what was required.

"I have Quidditch too, Harry, and I need to go get ready for it! Do your own bloody homework. I'm not your personal slave. Just because I agreed to go to the dance with you and I'm friends with you doesn't mean I have to ALWAYS help you with your homework! Ask Hermione to! She'd be glad to help. She WANTS to spend more time with you, because you've completely neglected her to hand out with me, and it's not fair to her, or to Ron!" Vikky cried, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I have NOT neglected them! I've been busy. Homework is piling up, I'm captain of the Quidditch team, and I have practice!" he shouted back.

"I have all of that too! I have MORE homework than you AND I have Quidditch practice, but I'm getting it all done. You don't see ME having a problem with it, do you?" she hissed.

"NOT EVERYONE IS BLOODY PERFECT LIKE YOU, VIKKY!" he yelled, and she took a step back, as if slapped.

"I am NOT perfect! You don't know a THING about me, and don't you DARE pull your 'I'm the boy-who-lived, how can it get worse?' crap on me because it CAN get worse! I would KNOW!" she screamed at him in frustration, moving to brush past him, feeling his hand snake out and grab a hold of her arm. To both of their surprise, her other hand came up quickly and connected squarely with his face. He dropped his hand from her arm, touching his cheek gently, a look of shock on his face identical to the one that Vikky wore.

"Vikky, I just needed your help," he started, his cheek stinging horribly.

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around you like the rest of the wizarding world lets you believe Harry," Vikky shouted at him before she sprinted out of the library and up to her dorm.

"But my world revolves around you" he whispered at her disappearing form, gingerly brushing his fingertips over his cheeks and cringing.

**A/N: Well, that last chunk starting with the wolfsbane was all this started off as. Then I realized it was ridiculously short, so I decided to add so Halloween fun, since we just had it here!**


End file.
